Viral infections have become the major diseases threatening human health, in which infections by human immunodeficiency virus and hepatitis B virus (HBV) significantly affect human health. There are more than 400 millions people infected by chronic hepatitis B virus, of which 75% are in the Asia and Pacific region.
Unfortunately, there is no ideal method to effectively deal with viral infections heretofore.
The present inventors have isolated the compound of N-(N-benzoyl-L-phenylalanyl)-O-acetyl-L-phenylalaninol, which has an activity of anti-hepatitis B virus, from Dichondra repens Forst. of the ethnic Miao herbs (Chinese Patent No. 02160306.X). The present inventors synthesized a series of structurally novel phenylalanine dipeptide derivatives by modifying the structure of the compound and reconstructing the design of the compound. It was discovered that these novel compounds are excellent formulations to prevent or treat viral infections while having little toxic side effects.